Never Alone in the Dark
by Prill
Summary: O fim da guerra, tempos difíceis, Duo de 24 anos e Heero de 17. Um funcionário e um paciente. Muita coisa pode acontecer.” YAOI [DuoxHeero] CAP 1 EDITADO CAP 2 ONLINE
1. Chapter 1

**By – Azmaria-chan**

**Nome – Never Alone in the Dark**

**Gênero – Shounen-ai, Yaoi, AU, SuperNatural, angst, drama.**

**Gundam Wing não me pertence.**

**"_O fim da guerra, tempos difíceis, Duo de 24 anos e Heero de 17. Um funcionário e um paciente. Muita coisa pode acontecer."_**

**DUO POV's**

Finalmente a guerra acabou, estamos em tempos de paz, não há mais lutas, mortes, medo (pelo menos não tanto). É o fim da guerra. Mas agora entramos em tempos difíceis, muitas reconstruções a fazer, mortes a superar, e desempregos a enfrentar. A escassez de dinheiro é extrema. Muitas pessoas estão passando fome, os hospitais estão sem verbas suficientes para cuidar dos doentes e feridos, e por isso as pessoas continuam morrendo, só que em maior quantidade, se isso é possível.

Para ajudar essas pessoas eu me candidatei a trabalhar lá, devo ganhar pouco, mas pelo menos vou poder ajudar em algo. Não tenho nenhuma especialização profissional, mas vou ajudar. Sei lá o que eles vão me dar para fazer, talvez faxineiro, ajudante, secretário, segurança, eu não sei, tudo o que sei é que quero ajudar. Isso é o que muitas pessoas têm feito hoje em dia. Os tempos estão difíceis, porém todos estão cooperando. E por que motivo, eu, um homem honesto, civilizado, bondoso, que pensa no bem das pessoas (sou convencido), não iria fazer parte desse movimento de assistência para com os necessitados?

Estou eu aqui, sentado no sofá de minha humilde casa, que nem uma tv tem, esperando uma resposta para os vários hospitais os quais me candidatei a ajudar, e o que posso fazer neste momento... Esperar. Pelo menos um ventilador nessa casa tem, pois esta fazendo um calor dos infernos, pobre do carteiro, ganha pouco e ainda tem que enfrentar esse calor infernal que está fazendo.

Ouço alguém batendo a porta, deve ser uma resposta, mas o carteiro não deveria por a carta na caixa de correio das pessoas e vazar? Estranho.

Eu me levanto e vou até a porta, minha casa é pequena; bastam dois passos do sofá e pronto. Abro a porta e vejo um homem de roupas brancas com sapatos de mesma cor, cabelos castanhos claros curtos de olhos também de mesma cor. (Desculpe mina, mas não me lembro muito bem dele.)

- Senhor Duo Maxwell?

- Sou eu. o.O

- Muito prazer, sou Treize Kusherenada, sou médico do Hospital Peacecraft e você se candidatou a ajudar no que for preciso lá certo? - Sim, sim. Na verdade eu esperava receber uma carta como resposta, o que eu não esperava era que a resposta viesse através de um médico.

- Pois é, parece que está havendo uma greve dos correios.

- "foi só eu abrir a minha boca" Nossa, que chato. Como se não já tivéssemos problemas demais. São uns egoístas esses carteiros.

- Com certeza. Então, como não podemos dispensar ajuda, os funcionários estão comparecendo pessoalmente nas casas dos que estão dispostos a trabalhar e muito.

- Sou eu, então.

- Sim, é. Agora se o senhor puder me acompanhar, senhor Maxwell.

- Agora? Mais já?

- Imediatamente, ou nós não nos apresentaríamos nas casas das pessoas pessoalmente, se não fosse para início imediato. Se o senhor não aceita, temos outros...

- Não, não. Eu aceito sim, só vou trocar de roupa e já vamos. Não quer entrar?

- Se o senhor for rápido eu espero aqui mesmo.

- Que seja então.

Não me demorei muito, e nós nos dirigimos para o hospital. Chegamos lá com o local em total confusão, filas por todas as alas. Pessoas com todos os tipos de ferimentos e enfermidades, crianças chorando, ambulâncias saindo e chegando. Um verdadeiro inferno. E eu iria trabalhar naquela balburdia, me dê paciência minha santa bondade. Continuamos andando, andando, andando e andando. A barulhada ia diminuindo juntamente com o tumulto. Até que chegamos em um lugar silencioso, cheio de portas que supus conduziam aos quartos dos pacientes internados. Havia uma bancada no meio do corredor e por trás dela, havia umas quatro mulheres cada uma em seus devidos postos de trabalho.

- Chegamos senhor Maxwell. É aqui que o senhor irá trabalhar. É aqui onde ficam os pacientes internados para o pré e pós-operatório.

- Entendo, e o que eu farei aqui?

- Para o seu azar, aqui só temos crianças e adolescentes, cada um com seus problemas, e não me refiro somente às doenças e ferimentos.

- Entendi u.u Meu trabalho é tomar conta deles?

- Sinto senhor Maxwell, mas é isso mesmo. Cada uma dessas crianças é problemática. E nós já temos muito que fazer lá fora, como o senhor mesmo viu. Elas ficam aqui para ter mais tranqüilidade, entretanto elas mesmas a espantam. São muito bagunceiras. E só se aquietam por alguns dias após a operação, mas depois começam a brincar de novo. Todas elas são muito amigas aqui, as que podem andar fazem companhia as que as que não podem. São todas companheiras. Só que são muito descuidadas u.u

- Crianças doutor.

- Pois é. Já os jovens, são muito abusados, abusados quero dizer... ¬¬

- Apaixonados n-n

- Isso mesmo. Tem que ficar de olho para não ultrapassarem seus limites, ou o hospital é quem vai arcar com as conseqüências.

- 'Na maternidade'– sussurrei

- Perdão?

- Nada não. Então está tudo certo. Não é tanto trabalho assim.

- Creio que não. u.u Então é isso senhor Maxwell, obrigado pela sua ajuda.

- Não tem de que.

O Dr. Kusherenada foi embora, pronto, agora é hora de encarar as crianças e os abusados também. Por onde começar? Não sei. Só sei que esse lugar é muito tranqüilo. Olho para fora da janela e vejo "um lugar não afetado pela guerra" é um jardim lindo; cheio de flores e árvores e havia bancos também, sinal de que se pode ir lá fora. Quem sabe não dou uma passada por lá. Mas agora é hora de trabalhar. Estou no meio do corredor repleto de portas, resolvo entrar na primeira que apareceu na minha frente. Bato na porta e ninguém responde, abro para tirar minha duvida se existe alguém dormindo ou não.

Quando entro no quarto, eu encontro nada mais nada menos que um jovem belíssimo de cabelos castanhos curtos que dormia tranqüilamente como um anjo. Aproximo-me lentamente dele para não acordá-lo. De perto é mais lindo ainda, parece tão calmo, sem preocupações... Um verdadeiro anjo. Eu afasto seus cabelos de seu rosto para vê-lo melhor. Lindos traços orientais. De repente o garoto acorda alarmado, olhando para todos os lados como se não estivesse me vendo ali. Não compreendo sua reação, mas fico maravilhado com seus olhos de um lindo tom azul cobalto.

- Quem esta aí? – Ele se levanta lentamente com o medo estampado em seu rosto. Faço um barulho com não sei o que, só sei que ele percebeu e olhou para mim, mas senti como se ele estivesse olhando através de mim.

-Quem esta aí?

"Como assim? Não esta me vendo? Por acaso você é..." - Cego? - Digo sem perceber.

-Cego? Não te conheço Cego. Quem é você. "Percebo seu erro e tento logo me consertar"

- Oh não. Não me chamo Cego - Solto uma leve risada, o que pareceu não agradá-lo.

- Quem é você? Também não conheço sua voz.

- Me chamo Duo, Duo Maxwell. Sou novo funcionário daqui.

- O que você quer? "Percebo a indignação em seu rosto".

- Não seja mal educado, eu estou falando direito com você.

- Pois eu não estou. Responda a pergunta que lhe fiz. ò.ó

- Eu não quero nada, seu Cego mal educado. "Noto o erro que cometi ao dizer aquilo por causa da expressão triste nos olhos dele." – Me desculpe, eu não quis...

- Quis, você quis sim. Aliás, não é isso mesmo que eu sou? Saia daqui.

- Tenha calma! Seus pais não lhe deram educação não?

- SAIA DAQUI!

- Hei, não grite, você não é o único paciente aqui não.

- Já disse para você sair.

- Ta certo seu estúpido, eu saio. Fique você aí sozinho nessa escuridão.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. E não se preocupe, acho que você já observou, estou acostumado com a escuridão. "Mais uma vez vi aquela expressão triste que me faz querer me dar um soco na cara".

- Olha! Eu sinto...

- Já falei para você sair. SAIA.

- Já falei para não gritar. "Ele me lançou uma expressão assassina" – Ok, ok. Eu saio. Já saí.

E saí do quarto. Mais estressado do que hoje não posso ficar. Ohhhhhh garoto problemático. Essa coisa tem amigos? Fui andando para fora daquele corredor. Não volto neste corredor tão cedo.

- Senhor Maxwell?

- Ah, Dr. Treize.

- Que gritaria foi essa?

- Ah, parece que não comecei muito bem hoje. O primeiro quarto que entrei, logo no primeiro, já me dei de cara com um garoto nada amigável.

- Quem?

- Eu sei lá. Aquele mal educado nem me disse o nome dele. É um cego que...

- O senhor disse cego?

- Sim o.O

- Ah não!. "Não entendi reação dele, quando eu disse que o garoto é cego, o homem ficou alarmado e saiu rápido em direção ao quarto de onde saí". Eu fiquei preocupado e fui atrás dele. Ele parou em frente à porta bateu nela, percebendo que ninguém respondia ele entrou. Quando ele entrou fui logo atrás, e vi que o garoto já estava dormindo.

- Que bom, está dormindo.

- O que acontece doutor? – Ele ficou olhando para o paciente ternamente, e fez um leve carinho e seus cabelos. Senti algo que não consegui identificar com aquela reação dele.

- Este é Heero, Heero Yuy. Quando ele veio para cá estava horrível, todo machucado e com um ferimento em uma região da cabeça que logo vi que afetaria seus olhos dependendo da força do impacto. Ele chegou aqui junto com os pais, porém...

- Porém?

-Porém os pais dele já estavam mortos, ao parece que algum Mobli Suit foi atingido próximo a casa dele e explodiu. Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu. Mas ele chegou nesse estado, e os pais dele já chegaram aqui sem vida, acho que isso já tem quase dois meses, nós conseguimos curar seus ferimentos, mas teríamos que fazer uma cirurgia para tentar recuperar-lhe a visão. Só que o hospital estava passando por uma crise horrível, e tínhamos muitos pacientes em estado muito pior do que o dele, e que precisavam ser operados com urgência. Desde então ele tem estado aqui nesse quarto aguardando. Ele não recebe visitas, e não tem a companhia de nenhuma das outras crianças ou jovens desse hospital.

Eu estava espantado com tudo que o médico disse.

- Nenhuma visita?

- Parece que ele perdeu todos os seus parentes nessa guerra.

- E não fez amizade com nenhuma dessas crianças ou outros de sua idade?

- Bem, teve uma menina que vinha ao seu quarto todos os dias e ficava até altas horas conversando com ele, mas ela só ficou aqui no máximo duas semanas, seus parentes apareceram no hospital e a levaram, e ela não voltou mais.

- Ela não veio mais nenhum dia lhe fazer uma visita?

- Não, ao que parece, seus pais se mudaram e claro, ela foi junto.

- Que pena. Ninguém mais?

- Não, ele não é um rapaz de muitas amizades...

- "Sei bem por que ¬¬"

- Bem, logo, logo ele fará a operação, será difícil, mas vamos fazer de tudo para dar certo.

- E depois? Para onde ele irá?

- ... – Ele não respondeu, sinal de que também não sabia. Tenho pena desse rapaz, para onde ele irá? O que será dele. E eu, que fui tão estúpido com ele. Falei de seus pais, o xinguei.

- Bem, vamos deixar ele dormir. Vamos! Senhor Maxwell.

- Certo – "Amanhã... Amanhã eu falarei com ele e irei pedir-lhe desculpas." Sinto-me um crápula. No final das contas o mal educado fui eu. Mas, amanhã eu irei resolver isso e eu serei seu amigo. Não o deixarei sozinho. "Fique você aí sozinho nessa escuridão" Essas palavras ressoavam como um martelo em minha cabeça. "Já estou acostumado com a escuridão" Pois eu irei te tirar dela. Você não estará mais sozinho. Mesmo que eu tenha que aturar a sua ignorância.

Continua...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Bem pessoal, agora a fic está corretinha e quero lhes dizer algo muito importante.

A fic está corrigida certinha desse jeito por que a Tina-chan se ofereceu a ajudar. Ela disse que gostou muito da fic e queria ajudar a corrigir 'certos' erros. E eu aceitei sua ajuda. Já que não tenho ninguém para ler minhas fics e ver meus erros.

Tina-chan, eu sei que não era sua intenção mas, eu te dou os créditos pela correção da fic. Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitíssimo obrigada pela sua ajuda. Ti love ;

Espero que gostem da fic pessoal.

Beijinhos, até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

By – Azmaria-chan

Nome – Never Alone in the Dark

Gênero – Shounen-ai, Yaoi, AU, SuperNatural, angst, drama.

Gundam Wing não me pertence.

"_O fim da guerra, tempos difíceis, Duo de 24 anos e Heero de 17. Um funcionário e um paciente. Muita coisa pode acontecer."_

DUO POV's

Droga! Vou ter que acordar cedo todos os dias agora, ninguém merece. Esse é "um dos" lados ruins de trabalhar.

Me levanto. vou até o banheiro e vejo um zumbi no espelho escovando os dentes, em seguida tomo um banho, me arrumo e desço. Como agora eu tenho um motivo para não ter que tomar o meu horrível café, vou direto para o hospital, lá o cafezinho é uma maravilha. Chago lá às seis e meia da manhã e a porta do hospital já está lotada de pacientes. Maldita guerra, já se passaram mais de dois meses e ainda é como se nem tivesse terminado. As colônias ainda esta um verdadeiro caos.

Como é bom chegar aqui, nem parece que ta um fuzuê lá fora. Esse hospital é uma maravilha, as crianças devem se sentir a vontade aqui. É tão tranqüilo, tão bom. E o café? Que gostoso, e de tirar o sono, por que dá vontade de não parar mais de tomar. Não sou muito de café, já que o meu é uma porcaria, mas acho que vou me viciar em café se continuar trabalhando aqui. E hoje, hoje... Hoje eu preciso de muita energia, vou falar com o... Droga, esqueci o nome dele, He... Ero, Hero, Hee... Hee-ro, acho que é isso, não tenho certeza.

Bem, aqui estou eu, parado em frente a sua porta, não sei, acho melhor não começar logo com ele. Estou começando meu dia agora, não quero começar meu dia com esse cara TÃO animado. Ah, se enxerga Duo, você tem que pedir desculpas ao rapaz, vamos lá, não se abata, não é um GAROTO que vai te desanimar, acabar com a sua manhã, é? Bem, seja o que for agora eu já entrei.

- Anô, estou entrando. – Olho para a cama e vejo que ele ainda dorme, eu acho. Aproximo-me da cama. MERDA tem alguma coisa nesse garoto que me incomoda, não sei o que é. Mexo em seus cabelos. Por que fiz isso? Não me pergunte. São tão macios. Ele tem uma expressão tão tranqüila quando está dormindo, como já disse, parece um Anjo.

O vejo abrindo os olhos, no mesmo instante eu paro de mexer em seus cabelos. É... é sempre assim, aqueles olhos azuis lindos, encantadores, estão sempre aflitos. Isso me incomoda tanto. Não gosto de vê-los assim, de vê-lo nessa situação, escuridão... solidão.

Não sei por que, mas continuo sem falar nada, parece que ele ainda não percebeu a minha presença. Vejo-o soltar um suspiro pesado, triste... Foi quando meu coração se apertou, chegou até a doer quando o garoto começou a chorar, não emitindo nenhum som, mas com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Por que?

- Por que... – Tapo minha boca quando percebo que sem querer deixei uma palavra sair Estou começando a me irritar com essas palavras que saem sem autorização da minha boca. Ele rapidamente enxugou os olhos e começou ao que pareceu, procurar alguém.

- Quem está aí?

- Desculpe, eu te assustei?

- Duo... – Ele disse num tom de "Ah não, é o Duo, merda" Eu entendi ta? Seu ignorante. Bem, vou ignorar isso.

- Ah que bom você se lembrou do meu nome Hee-chan – Como não sei ao certo o seu nome, me levei a dizer isso.

- Esse não é meu nome. – exclamou carrancudo, que gracinha.

- Hehe, desculpe, é que eu não me lembro do seu nome.

- Eu não lhe disse qual é. – Ele virou os olhos, que garoto chato.

- Eu sei seu chato, o Dr. Treize me falou. – Pude perceber que ele aliviou a carranca no rosto. Parece que ele gosta do doutor. – o problema é que eu não me lembro, só sei que é alguma coisa Hee.. Hee...

- Heero, Heero Yui. O que você faz aqui. – É... ele vai direto ao assunto. Pelo jeito não quer conversar.

- Olha Hee-chan.

- HEERO, é Heero. – Gritou

- Ta, ta, eu sei. Não sou idiota, mas é que eu gostei tanto de te chamar assim, posso...

- Não, não pode – Não gritou, mas também não foi nada educado.

- Certo, Heero – Disse num tom sarcástico, ele notou meu tom me olhando com raiva. – Desculpa. Eu vim aqui por causa de ontem.

- O que tem ontem ¬¬

- "_Calma Duo, mantenha a calma, esse garoto não vai tirar a sua calma"_- Ele realmente estava me estressando, mas como eu sou um homem paciente e educado, isso não vai me afetar, de jeito nenhum.

- Parece que nós não começamos bem ontem, eu fui mal educado com você, você foi mal educado comigo – Claro, não podia deixar de acrescentar que ele também não foi nada educado. Mas parece que ele nem se importou. – Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas, admito que eu comecei nossa discussão, mas me entenda eu não sabia que você é cego e muito menos que seus pai tinham morrido – Êpa, falei demais.

- Não importa – Disse calmo. Não importa? Agora que eu não entendo mesmo esse garoto. – Admito que exagerei, aliás, eu não lembro deles mesmo – Sussurrou, mas o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvir . Inevitavelmente arregalei meus olhos em surpresa, o doutor Treize não me contou essa parte. Ele perdeu a memória?

- Me desculpe, não sabia dessa também, aliás, só fiquei sabendo disso agora.

- Pedi para que ele não contasse para ninguém que eu sou cego e muito menos que perdi minha memória.

- Não entendo qual o problema, o que tem demais ele contar isso?

- Não quero ninguém se metendo em minha vida.

- Credo, assim você acaba sozinho mesmo. – Eu e minha boca.

- Você não acha que já acabou?

- Nani? Como assim? – Perguntei desentendido

- Minha vida – Disse olhando para mim, ao mesmo tempo em que também não olha. Então percebi o que ele queria dizer.

- Claro que não - gritei, o que acabou lhe assustando. – Como você pode dizer isso, desistir da vida assim? Não, não e não. Isso não tem sentido.

- Claro que tem. – Disse calmo. Como essa expressão calma me irrita. – De que adianta voltar a enxergar? Para onde você achar que eu vou quando eu for liberado? Morar na rua? Minha família toda morreu pelo que o doutor Treize me disse. Eu não tenho para onde ir. Não tenho ninguém. Eu já acabei sozinho.

- Não, não é verdade. – Ele me olhou espantado. – Você... Você deve... Deve ter alguém... Esperando por você ou te procurando.

- Eu não tenho ninguém – Ele abaixou a cabeça escondendo os olhos com a franja. – Eu... Deixe-me sozinho. Saia, por favor.

-NÃO – Não sei por que disse isso, mas consegui a atenção de seus olhos. – Eu... eu não vou sair, vou ficar aqui com você. – Disse me sentando numa cadeira ao outro lado da cama. – O que você gosta de fazer. –Ele virou para mim percebendo que agora eu estava do outro lado da cama.

-E... Eu não... Não sei. Não me lembro de nada. – Ele abaixou novamente a cabeça escondendo seus lindos olhos de mim.

- Então... me diz. Como você sabe seu nome se perdeu a memória? – Tentei inventar assunto.

- O doutor treize disse que eu tinha um documento na roupa que dizia meu nome.

- Cadê? – Ele me olhou não entendendo minha pergunta.- O documento, ele não te deu – Expliquei.

- Não, ele disse que o documento estava praticamente perdido, sem salvação. Rasgado, sujo, ilegível. Que conseguiu ler meu nome com muita dificuldade.

- Entendo. Então...– Sem mais assunto (Nossa, Duo Maxwell sem assunto), procurei alguma coisa pelo quarto todo, e não achei nada de interessante, até que tive uma idéia. – Já sei! – Gritei – Espere aqui que eu já volto – lhe disse saindo do quarto. Ele não falou nada, parecia espantado com minha reação.

Depois do que me pareceu cinco minutos eu voltei ao quarto com um livro em minhas mãos e um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Voltei – Disse chamando a sua atenção. – E trouxe uma coisinha.

- O que você trouxe. – Ele estava com uma expressão que não consegui distingui, mas pude perceber uma pontada de felicidade em seu rosto. O que quase rasgou minha boca com o sorriso que dei.

- Um livro.

- Livro? De que?

- Bem, é uma historia que todos conhecem, mas não achei outra. O nome é 'Alice no país das Maravilhas'.

- Não conheço o.O

- O-o-o que? Não acredito. Mas não importa, não vai durar por muito tempo – Fiz uma cara sapeca e me sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama novamente. – Vou começar.

- Hn. – Ele não fez cara de feliz, nem de raiva, nem de tédio, nem de coisa alguma, só um 'hn' e nada mais, se deitando na cama, onde antes estava sentado.

- Era uma vez... – E comecei a contar a história. Ao decorrer da história ele parecia mais atento, pareceu gostar da história, mas chegaram uns momentos que eu cheguei a parar de ler com o que aconteceu. Em umas partes engraçadas do conto ele soltava pequenas risadas, o que tirava totalmente a minha atenção. Ele ficava chateado com a minha falta de atenção, mas eu logo voltava a ler.

- Foi quando Alice... – eu olhei para ele e vi seus olhos fechados – Heero? Heero esta acordado?

Ele não respondeu, dormiu. Esse foi um dia vitorioso para mim. Eu consegui ver Heero dar uma gargalhada. É a coisa mais linda que já vi na minha vida. Sei que é estranho ficar falando que ele é lindo, tem um sorriso encantador, que seus olhos me fascinam, que adoro seus cabelos rebeldes e macios, mas de alguma forma eu não me importo.

Fecho o livro e o coloco em cima de uma mesinha ao lado da cama, cubro ele com o lençol e depois de alguns minutos o observando dormir resolvo então sair do quarto e continuar meu trabalho, feliz da vida. Esse dia é para ficar marcado.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

Duas semanas e meia, é o tempo que eu já estou trabalhando aqui, e agora me vejo grudado, colado com SuperBonder , costurado, agarrado ao meu trabalho. Fiz uma grande amizade com todas as crianças daquele hospital, são todas umas marailhas de pessoinhas. Agora já os 'adolescentes' nem todos se dão comigo, bem, as garotas se dão super bem comigo, já não sei os meninos, são poucos com os que converso. E um deles é Heero

Nessas duas semanas minha amizade com Heero aumentou muito, ta certo que ele ainda continua com aquela pontada de frieza nos olhos, mas agora já conversa bastante comigo, se expressa mais e o mais importante de tudo é que nós não discutimos mais como antes, ta, ainda discutimos um tiquinho, mas nada demais.

Agora no final da tarde, já no final de meu expediente, resolvo dar mais uma passadinha no quarto de Heero, só para verificar se ele estava bem. É, eu me importo sim e daí? Ele é um garoto, passa por dificuldades, não vou me preocupar por que?

Deixando meus pensamentos de lado, vou direto para o quarto dele, dou uma batidinha na porta, só para avisar que estou entrando e entro sem esperar por uma resposta, o que agradeço até hoje, não estava preparado para encontrar o que vi naquele quarto. Heero estava caído no chão, com as pernas dobradas, tentando se levantar.

- Heero! O que aconteceu – Exclamei me dirigindo para perto dele. Vi que quando ele virou o rosto em minha direção sua expressão se alterou tristemente.

- Eu só tentei me levantar, mas minhas pernas não me obedeceram. Duo... eu não vou mais poder andar? – Vi a angustia em seus olhos ao dizer isso.

- Claro que não Heero. Você está a mais de três meses sem andar. Suas pernas estão desacostumadas, você não vai ficar sem andar não. –Tentei acalma-lo com essas palavras e o ajudando a se levantar e coloca-lo de volta na cama. Ele pareceu mais tranqüilo diante do que falei, porém algo me intrigava. – Heero? – Ele olhou para mim.

- Por que você tentou se levantar? Você queria pegar alguma coisa? Você quer alguma coisa? – Me calei tentando controlar minhas perguntas. Vi que ele abaixou a cabeça e novamente escondeu seus olhos com a franja.

- Estou cansado de ficar nesse quarto.

- Mas Heero, onde você pretendia ir sem poder enxergar nada.

- É que... é que por um instante eu voltei a enxergar.

- Oh Deus. É sério? Você está enxergando? – Uma imensa felicidade se fez em mim rapidamente e assim como veio se foi depois das palavras de Heero.

- Não. Quando eu comecei há ver um pouco eu pensei em você, queria te contar e ver o seu rosto, só que quando eu me levantei, minhas pernas pareciam não me aquentar e eu caí, foi quando ouvi você me chamando e quando pensei que poderia ver seu rosto eu... eu... – Vi que depois dessa explicação, Heero começou a tremer, e eu instintivamente o abracei, não quis saber se ele estava chorando ou não, simplesmente o abracei.

- Shhh. Tudo bem Heero. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, logo você vai estar bom. O doutor Treize vai te ajudar. Você só precisa esperar mais um pouco. – Tentei acalma-lo. _"Que felicidade, vou explodir de tanta. O Heero pensou em mim, só em mim"_

- Duo? – Ele chamou. Eu me afastei e olhei em seus olhos. – Amanhã você me tira desse quarto?

- O que? – Perguntei confuso, pensando que ele estava planejando fugir.

- Quero dizer, andar, sair um pouco desse quarto, acostumar minhas pernas, entende?

- Ah ta. Claro Heero, será um prazer. Mas agora você precisa dormir. Não tente mais fazer aquilo ok? Promete? – Disse, e ele olhou para mim com aquele olhar "Não me trate como uma criança". – Heero? Você promete? – Insisti.

- Hn. – Ele afirmou com a cabeça e esse irritante 'Hn'.

- Certo então. Eu já estou indo embora. Amanhã nos vemos, falou? Tchau. – Conclui, não esperando nenhuma resposta e saí do quarto.

Naquele momento me senti triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Triste por Heero ter passado por aquela situação e feliz pelo dia de amanhã. Vou sair com Heero, bem, não é sair, sair, mas é uma saidinha. Vai ser muito bom, vou levá-lo ao jardim do hospital, lhe mostrar as flores, o sol que ele não deve ver... ver.

Foi quando me caiu a fixa, Heero não pode ver, de que adianta esse passeio? Ah! Quer saber? Não importa. Heero precisa mesmo é de ar fresco, liberdade, não se sentir entre quatro paredes. Se sentir livre. Vou lhe mostrar isso amanhã. Vai ser bom para ele e para mim.

Continua

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

É isso pessoal, o segundo capitulo. É em uma homenagem a uma fic da Naomi que li que o Heero adorou a história de 'Alice no País das Maravilhas' que o Duo contou a ele. Linda a Fic, e agradeço a Tina-chan, que se ela não tivesse traduzido a fic eu não conseguiria ler uma fic tão linda como aquela, aliás, nem saberia de sua existência.

E venho eu lhes informar de que próximo capitulo não sairá nem tão cedo. Motivos:

Primeiro, dia 27 começa minha semana de provas e por isso não vou poder entrar no PC. Ou seja, sem fic. Segundo, meu pai pediu para eu montar um site para a empresa dele, e também ainda tenho que alterar o meu blog que está em reforma. Ou seja, muito ocupada, e ainda tem também as fics que irão me atrair a lê-las por isso será mais tempo perdido.

Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eu não vou parar com a fic. Vou continuá-la, pois tenho muitos planos para ela. Hahahahaha. (escreve distraída enquanto vê SUPERNATURAL na Warnery Chanel – detalhe, às 02:30h da madrugada - )


End file.
